(Namjin verse) Fish Cake
by scramblegg
Summary: Yang kamu sukai adalah yang aku benci.


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pihak manapun. I love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

.

.

_Fish Cake_

_[1]_

_"Yang kamu sukai adalah yang aku benci. "_

_._

_._

Dia begitu menarik.

Segala hal yang dia lakukan selalu membuatku tertarik. Entah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa membuatku tertarik seperti ini. Mungkin karena memang parasnya yang luar biasa, atau mungkin karena kesederhanaan alasan semua tindakannya. Biar kujelaskan bagaimana mataku tidak bisa lepas dari pandangannya.

Dia tinggi, tapi tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Dia mempunyai mata yang cerah, berbinar seperti ada permata di sana. Irisnya hitam legam. Bentuknya membulat lucu, menorehkan kesan lugu. Meski begitu, ketika dia tersenyum, aku justru termanggu. Bagaimana bisa dia menciptakan keindahan itu?

Dia adalah senior di sekolahku. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Seokjin, murid kelas 3A dengan wajah menawan dan pinggang yang ramping. Aku mengenalnya sebagai senior idola.

Bohong jika aku tidak ingin dekat dengannya. Sudah kukatakan betapa menariknya dia, tentu aku juga ingin berada dalam lingkup dekatnya. Aku sudah mencari banyak cara, naluriah saja. Aku berusaha membuat setiap pandanganku ada dia. Sial saja, dunia kami begitu berbeda.

"Kak Seokjin dan seribu penggemarnya, seperti biasa," gerutu Hoseok yang menarik kursi di depanku. "Bukankah dia luar biasa—berisiknya? Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa tahan jika dikelilingi orang-orang yang sebanyak itu. Pasti hidupnya tidak pernah tenang," ucapnya kusambut dengan hela.

"Aku saja tahan denganmu kok, apalagi dia."

Aku tidak peduli alis Hoseok sudah mengerut terkejut. Aku hanya perlu memasang earphone ini, dan semuanya akan senyap seperti semula. Dengan begitu, aku bisa kembali memandangi Seokjin sepuasnya.

Sudah kukatakan, dunia kami begitu berbeda. Sudah jelas, karena dia begitu lekat dengan ketenarannya, sedangkan aku justru sebaliknya. Aku tidak populer, tidak ingin populer juga. Alasannya sederhana, menjadi pusat perhatian itu menakutkan. Sekali dikenal, akan ada orang-orang yang berbicara di belakang sana. Okelah jika mereka bicara yang baik-baik saja, tapi selalu ada bayangan dibalik cahaya. Selalu ada kebohongan diantara fakta.

Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengalaminya, karena aku berusaha tidak mengalaminya. Aku mengenal beberapa orang yang mengalami kengerian dari popularitas itu, makanya aku tidak mau. Kujelaskan sedikit mengenai kengerian yang kutahu, seperti tiba-tiba memiliki spy atau hacker yang entah bagaimana bisa tahu rahasia terdalam yang disembunyikan. Padahal, rahasia kan ada tempatnya memang untuk dirahasiakan. Tapi, ada saja orang-orang yang bercanda dengan itu. Tidak tahu saja, candaan mereka untuk membongkar semua itu telah melanggar hak kebebasan manusia atas pribadi dan privasi.

'Aku tidak mau mengalami itu...'

Akan tetapi, Seokjin yang kupuja itu sangat dekat dengan semua itu. Bagaimana jika aku juga mengalaminya jika aku mendekatinya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Rahasiaku adalah tipe yang wajib hukumnya dirahasiakan. Karena, bukan hanya akan jadi bahan perbincangan, tapi Seokjin mungkin juga tidak mau lagi dekat denganku.

"Ya.. Padahal kami belum dekat, dan aku sudah berpikir seperti itu.."

.

.

-Fish Cake-

.

.

Cuaca yang dingin, ciri khas musim gugur ini memang paling enak jika makan sesuatu yang hangat-hangat. Hoseok mengajakku berjalan ke warung penjual makanan pinggir jalan dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku ikut saja, kebetulan aku sedikit ingin makan juga.

"Pak, kami mau beli."

Hoseok menyeru, sementara aku hanya mencoba mengambil celah untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengan makanan yang disajikan. "Loh, tinggal ini saja pak?"

"Iya," jawab penjual itu.

Aku ikut menatap menu yang tersisa di sana. Hanya ada eomuk yang sepertinya baru di restock penjualnya. Aku tidak tahan untuk hanya menghela. Aku tidak suka eomuk.

"Wah, laris ya, pak," ujarku basa-basi. Raut wajah bapak penjual itu seperti tidak enak hati menatapku. Aku mencoba memaklumi. Bapak itu baik ternyata.

Hoseok berdecak, sepertinya ragu untuk membeli. Niatnya kami beli patungan supaya hemat. Berhubung dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka eomuk, pasti tidak enak hati kalau ia beli itu dan memaksaku ikut membayar.

"Ya sudah, beli eomuk saja, Hoseok-ah," tegurku padanya. Hoseok menatapku tidak percaya. Sepertinya hari ini ia sering menatapku demikian. Aku terkekeh karenanya.

"Kau bisa mentraktirku pasta besok sore," bisikku sembari menyiapkan won dari dompetku.

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana Hoseok mencibirku. Niatku adalah memilih beberapa eomuk untuk dibayar segera. Tapi, seseorang tiba-tiba menghalangiku.

"Aku sudah mengincar yang ini lebih dulu!" Aku terkesiap, seseorang itu tiba-tiba berteriak padaku.

Astaga, mimpi apa aku semalam. Lihatlah siapa yang berdiri di sampingku. Dia Kim Seokjin, aku sudah menduga bahkan sebelum mengangkat kepalaku. Terima kasih pada pinggang ramping itu. Sukses membuat jantungku ingin meloncat ke dalam sup.

"Pak, saya mau beli juga!"

Seokjin yang menawan dengan napas masih terengah, dan ujung-ujung rambut yang basah itu menyeru pada bapak penjual. Suaranya yang merdu itu mengalihkan sadarku sejenak, sebelum mata bulat bersinar itu kembali menatapku yang terdiam karenanya.

"Kau mau beli berapa, huh?" Nadanya sinis, bertanya dengan tak suka padaku.

"T-tiga—"

"Kalau begitu ambil yang lain, letakkan yang kau pegang itu! Aku sudah mengincarnya sejak kau belum mengeluarkan dompetmu dan menyentuh mereka!"

Aku terpana. Dia baru saja memarahiku. Dia berbakat sebagai seorang rapper sepertinya. Apakah ini pertanda akhirnya aku dan dia ada kesamaan? Apakah kami akan disatukan? Aku suka hiphop, kadang bisa nge-rapp juga.

"Cepat kemarikan eomukku!"

Aku bergegas mengembalikan eomuk yang kupilih, dan sepersekian detik Seokjin lekas mengambilnya. Kulihat Seokjin memilihkanku eomuk yang lain setelah menyisakan yang lain untuk dia beli semua. Eomuknya sebenarnya tersisa delapan, termasuk yang mau kubeli. Ya, Seokjin membeli ke-lima sisanya.

"Terima kasih, pak!" Serunya lantang sebelum pergi.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Jika bukan karena jantungku yang berdegup cepat, aku mungkin menduga aku tidak terlihat. Tapi, sialnya aku di sana. Aku benar-benar baru berinteraksi dengannya, meskipun yang kulakukan sangat tidak berguna. Aku hanya terdiam dan terpesona, tapi tampak seperti orang dungu—kuyakin begitu. Aku selalu diseur begitu, setiap aku cuma diam dan terperangah dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Namjoon."

Suara Hoseok mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku mendapati kedua alisnya naik tinggi, menatap heran padaku. Aku berdeham, mencoba kembali pada kontrol diriku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Hoseok baru saja menghela napas, dan berdecak padaku. "Cepat bayar. Bapaknya mau siap-siap pulang," jawabnya lalu pergi mendahuluiku.

.

.

.

-Fish Cake-

.

.

Kekagumanku ternyata sudah tercium. Beberapa temanku mulai bertanya soal pandanganku pada Kak Seokjin, idola sekolahku. Aku jawab sewajarnya, berusaha tidak melebih-lebihkan semuanya.

"Joon, apa kak Seokjin mengenalmu? Apa kau ingin berkenalan dengannya? Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau," ujar Jackson begitu antusias.

Aku tidak perlu heran siapa yang memberitahu Jackson mengenai ini. Sudah pasti sosok di depan yang hanya tertawa tanpa dosa menyaksikan Jackson begitu antusias bertanya padaku. Rasanya ingin meninjunya sampai hidungnya bengkok, untung dia masih sahabat baikku.

"Aku bisa memberimu tips bagaimana cara dekat dengan Kak Seokjin," ujar Jackson lagi, kali ini dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana memangnya?" Hoseok mulai ikut pembicaraan. Ekspresinya yang menyebalkan membuatku tidak tahan untuk menendang lututnya. "Sakit, Joon!"

"Stop, Joon. Jangan lakukan itu ke Hoseok. Kamu dengarkan aku dulu." Jackson menjitak kepalaku, bentuk peringatan supaya serius memperhatikan ucapannya. Aku dan Hoseok memang suka mengabaikannya saat dia serius. Habisnya, keseriusannya sering tidak berguna.

"Jadi, untuk dekat dengan Kak Seokjin, kamu harus memperbaiki karaktermu dulu. Kamu harus memiliki karakter orang-orang yang bisa dekat dengannya." Jackson mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang sok mendewa.

"Memang karakternya bagaimana?" Aku memutar mataku, lagi-lagi Hoseok bertanya dengan tidak berguna.

"Karakter orang-orang yang bisa dekat dengan Kak Seokjin adalah karakter para pengurus OSIS!" Begitu tukasnya dengan nada dibuat menggelora. "Tapi, bukan berarti setiap pengurus OSIS bisa dekat dengannya. Kamu harus memiliki karakter tokoh utama dalam drama-drama, Namjoon-ah!"

"Yang gimana—AU!" Aku tidak tahan untuk menginjak kaki Hoseok karena ia kembali bertanya dengan TIDAK BERGUNA!

"Tentu saja, karakter pemuda yang berdedikasi! Berprestasi! Dan terkenal! Kamu harus memiliki tiga itu, Joon!"

Belum sempat aku berdecak untuk mengomentarinya, suara tawa yang lantang terdengar begitu menghina. Aku, Hoseok, bahkan Jackson tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh ke sumber suara. Kudapati pentolan kelas 1A, kelas anak-anak dengan rangking teratas sedang tertawa dengan nada menghina.

"Kalian mendengarnya?! Hahahaha… mereka baru saja berhalusinasi di siang hari seperti ini, hahaha.."

Mereka adalah pentolan anak-anak kelas A. Aku tentu ingat namanya, karena salah seorang dari mereka berasal dari SMP yang sama. Itu adalah Mino, yang baru saja berbicara, dan teman-temannya kelasnya. Aku sungguh tidak percaya mengapa orang seperti mereka berada di kelas unggulan. Inikah yang disebut diskriminasi kasta? Nyatanya, peringkat mereka memang di atas kami bertiga.

Tapi, bukan berarti mereka bisa leluasa menghina!

"Oh, jadi Kim Namjoon sekarang sudah dewasa ya? Semakin punya nyali saja untuk mengagumi sosok idola sekolah kita. Ckckck.. Luar biasa."

Aku ingin melempar kuah sisa ini ke wajahnya sekarang juga. Beruntunglah Mino, Hoseok lekas berdiri di depanku untuk mencegahku kehilangan kendali.

"Apa maumu, Song Mino!?"

Song Mino malah tertawa. Aku menahan Jackson yang baru saja berteriak padanya. Meladeni Mino bukan pilihan yang tepat kurasa.

"Apa? Kalian mau membela orang tidak berguna seperti Kim Namjoon ini?! Kalian tidak akan dapat apa-apa dari berteman dengannya! Dia bahkan hanya diam saja ketika ayahnya ditangkap karena Narkoba! Apa yang dia lakukan untuk membela ibunya yang ditangkap karena berniat membunuh majikannya?! Lihatlah, dia juga tidak tahu malu masih merayap masuk ke sekolah elit ini padahal kakaknya harus menjadi pelacur di klub malam sana!"

"SONG MINO!"

Suara keras itu sukses membuatku gagal untuk melepar piring di sebelah ke arahnya. Suara itu, juga berhasil membuat mataku yang panas untuk tidak melelehkan isinya. Suara itu sangat berhasil membuatku mematung meski masih sangat panas dan bergemuruh dalam dada. Demi apapun, aku mungkin bisa membuat Song Mino tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bicara, tapi suara itu mencegahku melakukan semuanya.

Itu adalah suara teriakan Kak Seokjin yang entah datang dari mana. Aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk menoleh mencari arahnya. Ketika sosok itu mendekat, pandanganku mengabur. Kepalaku tiba-tiba pening, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap..

.

.

.

**tbc**

Mind to Review?

* * *

Slow update

Salam!

Sugarsister


End file.
